Recently, portable electronic devices are providing more various services and additional functions. There are being developed various applications executable on electronic devices to meet the demand of diverse users and to raise the utility of electronic devices. Hence, smartphones, mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), and other state-of-art mobile electronic devices with a touchscreen may retain at least several to a few hundreds of applications.
Such an electronic device may come with two cameras to capture images. The electronic device may synthesize images by after-treatment using the depth information on the images.
Electronic devices of the related art, however, cannot do real-time image displaying or video capturing because they perform image processing through after-treatment using depth information.
Thus, there is a need to preview or capture images through real-time image processing using depth information on multiple images.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.